1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinges applicable to doors such as bathroom, bedroom, etc.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the conventional door hinge, it is impossible to remove an inward opening door from the outside of the room with door knob in the locked position without destroying the door. For example, in an emergency situation a person inside a bathroom may faint or become disabled against the door. A person trying to open the door from the outside of the room would push against the victim. In this case, it would cause possible injuries and valuable time may be lost in trying to unlock and remove the door by force.